Outra vez
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Sam está ali parado à minha frente me dizendo as palavras que eu não queria ter que ouvir de novo. Sinto o ódio desmedido que emerge por conta de tudo que aquela maldita Ruby fez a ele. Oh, Deus, por favor, de novo não. Wincest NFF Challenge SPOILER 5x14


**Outra vez**

Autora: ShiryuForever94

Categoria: Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida, Wincest, Songfic (Anywhere but here)

Advertências: SPOILER TOTAL DO EPISÓDIO 5x14 de Supernatural

Classificação: PG-13 (só porque tem beijo)

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Sam está ali parado à minha frente me dizendo as palavras que eu não queria ter que ouvir de novo. Sinto o ódio desmedido que emerge por conta de tudo que aquela maldita Ruby fez a ele. Oh, Deus, por favor... De novo não.

Fandom: Supernatural – Incest Fic

**Disclaime**r: Supernatural é obra inspirada de Eric Kripke e obviamente não é minha ou wincest seria o tema central. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Outra vez...**

Ouço os gritos dele. Eu quase sinto a dor dele. Desde que esse maldito ataque começou. Outro ataque de desespero por...

Sangue.

Meu irmão, o meu amor mais profundo, tudo que tenho nesta vida ingrata está berrando e implorando e eu...

Digo não...

Outra vez digo não a mim mesmo. Eu não posso dar a ele o que ele quer. Não posso evitar a dor imensa dele, o desespero.

_Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be?  
Or maybe be  
Everything that I never thought could happen  
Or ever come to pass and  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed, cause you are  
É este o fim do momento  
Ou apenas um belo desdobramento  
De um amor que nunca será?  
Ou talvez possa ser  
Tudo o que eu nunca pensei que pudesse acontecer  
Ou alguma vez vir a acontecer e  
Pergunto-me  
Se talvez  
Talvez eu pudesse ser  
Tudo que você sempre sonhou,  
Porque você é_

Tudo começou como uma investigação sobre o que pensamos ser uma possessão. Ou várias delas. Afinal de contas, demônios estão à solta no mundo apocalíptico.

No entanto, o que pareciam casos de possessão demoníaca logo se tornaram casos de um cupido descontrolado e...

Também não era o caso de um cupido louco.

Castiel começou a comer feito um maluco e eu perdi todo meu apetite. Não quis celebrar o dia dos namorados em bar algum, com mulher alguma, nem homem algum. Ora, eu não preciso mais disso... Mesmo porque tudo que me importava era conseguir acabar logo com esse maldito mistério.

Antes eu não tivesse querido descobrir.

Mais pessoas morrendo e, adivinhem? Com a minha sorte, tinha que ser ninguém menos que o Cavaleiro da Fome.

Sammy começou a agir estranhamente, a estar preocupado demais, tenso demais, violento demais.

Fizemos algumas investigações e agora sabíamos onde encontrar o infame cavaleiro do apocalipse. Estava tudo pronto para irmos, com Castiel se acabando de comer e Sam...

Ele saiu do banheiro com o olhar perdido. Ele parecia implorar por algo e eu me preocupei. Já passei por tanta coisa, tanta loucura e, inferno! Lúcifer é criativo!

- "Eu não posso ir."

Meu irmão olha em meus olhos e eu sei que algo muito ruim vem pela frente.

- "Estou com fome."

Sam fala isso como se uma sentença de morte estivesse pairando. E estava... E eu preciso perguntar. – "De que?"

- "Você sabe..."

Sam está ali parado à minha frente me dizendo as palavras que eu não queria ter que ouvir de novo. Sim, eu sei... Meu Sammy precisa de sangue de demônio. Sinto o ódio desmedido que emerge por conta de tudo que aquela maldita Ruby fez a ele. Oh, Deus, por favor... De novo não.

_Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Cant see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you  
Lindo por dentro  
Tão bonito e eu  
Não consegue ver porque eu faço qualquer coisa por você, você é  
E quando eu não estou com você  
Eu sei que é verdade  
Que eu prefiro estar em qualquer lugar, menos aqui sem você_

- "Acho melhor você me trancar..."

A voz de Sam contém medo. Ele raramente se apavora, mas ele está com medo. Eu não sei o que fazer para melhorar isso. Peço licença a Castiel que apenas se vira de costas e abraço meu irmão, meu amor, e o beijo na boca, apaixonadamente.

O abraço de Sam é uma dor e um conforto. Eu preciso tanto dele... E agora, eu preciso fazê-lo sofrer para salvá-lo. Vida desgraçada!

Eu o algemo com meu coração sangrando. Quero tanto dizer que tudo ficará bem e seremos todos felizes, mas não posso, pois nem eu acredito nisso.

Saio dando um suspiro fundo e trocamos um olhar que me diz tudo que eu quero saber. Nosso amor existe, é real...

Encontramos o cavaleiro da fome, eu sou subjugado e meu coração falha uma batida ou duas quando vejo Sam entrar no recinto com o olhar de alguém que não é mais meu Sam... Oh, Deus, por que eu tenho que ver essa "coisa" nele? É como se ele tivesse se transformado em outro alguém... Tenho medo do que penso. Eu penso...

Aberração.

Monstro...

Oh, Deus, por favor, ele é meu amor... A única coisa de valor que me restou... Sammy é tudo que tenho.

_Is this a natural feeling  
Or is it just me bleeding  
All my thoughts and dreams  
In hope that you will be with me or  
Is this a moment to remember  
Or just a cold day in December?  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed, cause you are  
Será esta uma sensação natural  
Ou será que sou apenas eu sangrando  
Todos os meus pensamentos e sonhos  
Na esperança de que você ficaria comigo ou  
É este um momento para recordar  
Ou apenas um dia frio em Dezembro?  
Pergunto-me  
Se talvez  
Talvez eu pudesse ser  
Tudo que você sempre sonhou, porque você é_

Ao mesmo tempo, eu fico emocionado ao vê-lo resistir e não aceitar a tentação do cavaleiro da fome. Sam massacra cinco demônios de uma vez e me pergunto quando ele ficou tão forte. Estou apavorado. Por ele e por mim.

No que estamos nos tornando? Por que minha vida de caçador teve quer virar esse perfeito inferno?

Eu estive no inferno, eu sei o que é inferno e essa última comparação pode ter sido ridícula, mas é muito pior agora, pois há ilusão em minha mente de que tudo poderia ser como antes...

Sam consegue deter o cavaleiro da fome e eu estou preso numa sensação de pavor e orgulho. Eu corro até ele logo depois e me abraço nele como se eu pudesse salvá-lo daquilo tudo...

- "Sam... Por favor, me diga que vai ficar bem." Eu pareço um idiota sensível, sendo que após o cavaleiro da fome me dizer que eu não tenho nada por dentro, nem sei como posso sentir esse desmedido e incompreendido amor por Sam...

Castiel suspira atrás de mim e eu encaro os olhos escurecidos de Sam. Deus... – "Sam?"

- "Dean... Me ajude..."

O lamento de Sam é uma faca gelada em meu corpo quente. Ele está se perdendo, novamente. Eu não vou suportar, não de novo... Castiel me ajuda a levar meu irmão até o ferro velho de Bobby e eu o amarro chorando amargamente. Ele começa a gritar, espernear e se debater. Ele implora!

Por Deus, ele implora! Sam sempre foi forte, sempre foi calmo e agora ele implora? Isso me parte em tantas partes que nem sei mais se algum dia eu fui um ser humano inteiro. Não sei mais o que pensar, o que fazer, no que acreditar. Castiel tenta me consolar e me despeço de Sam com um beijo terno nos lábios e ouço-o gargalhar... Não é meu Sam...

Não é meu amor...

É uma coisa ruim dentro dele que eu queria tanto que sumisse. Milagres acontecem, não é mesmo? Quero tanto acreditar.

Bebo direto no gargalo da garrafa de uísque e tento não ouvir os gritos, os chamados de Sam. Tento não pensar que essa vida já não tem brilho algum. Se eu tiver que perder Sam, de novo...

Outra vez não...

_Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Cant see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you  
Lindo por dentro  
Tão bonito e eu  
Não consegue ver porque eu faço qualquer coisa por você, você é  
E quando eu não estou com você  
Eu sei que é verdade  
Que eu prefiro estar em qualquer lugar, menos aqui sem você_

Há limites em mim, sou apenas humano. Não há mais esperança? Dou adeus às esperanças que eu tinha de que poderia vencer essa guerra? Será que o cavaleiro da fome realmente viu que eu já não tenho nada? Nada dentro de mim que me prove que posso vencer?

Se não tenho alma, nem nada mais, como posso amar Sam? A pergunta martela em mim, mais e mais, o tempo todo desde que aquele ser horrendo disse que já não há nada em mim... Repito e repito o que ele disse como se fosse uma maldita sentença de morte.

E é...

Saio de lá e ando tristemente pelos carros destruídos. Quase tão destruídos quanto minha alma, se é que ainda tenho uma. De novo esse pensamento, de novo e de novo...

Olho para os céus. Nunca fui de rezar, mas agora eu peço, eu imploro. Estou à beira de pedir ao Arcanjo Miguel que me tome e faça essa dor toda parar...

Não há salvação, pois de qualquer jeito eu ficarei sem Sam.

E ficar sem Sam já é a morte pra mim...

Outra vez.

_Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be  
For you and me?  
É este o fim do momento  
Ou apenas um belo desdobramento  
De um amor que nunca será  
Para você e para mim?_

_

* * *

_Nota: Ah, eu precisava escrever essa fanfic. Espero que esteja razoável e muito obrigada a Thata Martins que me apoiou, incentivou e betou. XD Beijocas.


End file.
